De Feu et de Glace
by Dulanoire
Summary: Jean Grey et Emma Frost, deux opposés. Mais parfois ce sont des differences que naissent l'amour...  OS jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Yuri  histoire mettant en scène de relations amoureuses entre femmes


**Note de l'auteur** : Petite fic' sans prétention sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup Jean Grey/Emma Frost (X men) . C'est mon premier "vrai Yuri soyez indulgent(e)s ... Merci ^.^ Review? S'il vous plait! :P

Bonne lecture

OoO

Une envie. Un regard. Une pensée. Une boîte de nuit madrilène. Deux jeunes femmes...

Feu follet roux qui danse comme s'il allait lui pousser des ailes pour s'envoler.

Reine des glace qui semble perdue dans son palais désert, si belle que s'en est douloureux.

Le feu. La glace. Deux opposés éternels ? Et si pour une nuit leurs différences s'effaçaient ?

OoO

« Salut. » Jean Grey, surprise, se retourne. Pourtant personne ne lui a adressé la parole parmi la foule gesticulante autour d'elle. « Regarde au comptoir. » Elle obéit. Emma Frost, éblouissante en corset et pantalon de cuir blanc lui fait un clin d'œil.

La rousse, toute vêtue de soie noire (chemisier et corsaire) s'approcha de l'autre télépathe et lui répondit en pensée :

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ici je me trompe ? Tu es bien loin de l'Institut. »

« J'avais besoin de respirer. »

« Tonton Charles X t'étouffe ? »

« Que fais tu ici ? Tu es bien loin du Club des Damnés. »

« J 'avais besoin de respirer. »

« … Tu danses ? »

Elle saisit la main glacée de sa compagne et l'attire sur la piste. Elles dansèrent longtemps,se frôlant en permanence, en harmonie. Nul ne s'approcha d'elles, elles ne s'en seraient même pas aperçu de toute façon. Elles sont bien trop isolées dans leur bulle. La nuit leur appartient...

« J'ai soif. Pas toi ? »

« Je te suis. »

Elles reviennent vers le bar et commandent d'une seule voix, ce qui les fait rire. Le barmaid est hypnotisé : deux femmes si belles, si complices si... Son copain le rappelle à l'ordre d'un baiser. Et Jean qui n'en a pas perdu une miette éclate de rire, un rire d'enfant pur et vif. Emma la couve du regard. La danse a effacé leurs tensions, seule reste l'attirance réciproque... D'un accord tacite elles oublient tout, au moins cette nuit.

Emma tend un billet au serveur encore rouge et attire son feu-follet dans ses bras. Elle la serre fort fort fort. D'abord l'autre jeune femme se crispe mais se détend rapidement. L'odeur poivrée de la blonde l'entoure, elle est bien. Bien mieux qu'avec Scott. Ce salaud...Il l'a trompée, elle ! Cependant elle veut laisser derrière elle son passé. Rien qu'une nuit, être autre que la sage Jean Grey, gentille fille bien utile. Rien qu'une nuit...

Elles restent longtemps enlacées, comme pour se rassurer mutuellement. Elles n'ont aucune envie de briser cet instant. Hélas, un homme ayant un peu trop bu, les bouscule violemment. Emma manque de tomber, Jean la retient. Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres. Les regards d'émeraude et de saphir se croisent. Les lèvres de la rousse se posent (enfin) sur celle de sa reine. Moment doux, si doux...

Les deux jeunes femmes se redressent. La blonde prend la main de Jean et l'attire en dehors de la boîte.

L'air est chaud, une légère brise souffle sur Madrid qui vient de s'endormir. Les fleurs épanouies du laurier-rose et du chèvre-feuille embaument le soir et les étoiles scintillantes semblent veiller sur les deux compagnes. Elles marchent lentement, main dans la main, dans les rues étroites de la capitale espagnole. Elles arrivent devant un petit hôtel, à la façade de vieilles pierres couvertes de vigne vierge. Elles poussent la porte, une clochette tinte. Un jeune garçon dort sur le comptoir de la réception. Elles pouffent. La clé s'auréole de violet puis s'envole vers Jean, qui la mets dans sa poche.

Les deux meilleures ennemies montent l'escalier à pas de loups. Arrivée en haut, Emma plaque l'X-woman contre la porte de leur chambre et l'embrasse langoureusement. La rousse "ordonne" à la porte de s'ouvrir, ce qui se passe. Elle attire sa reine dans la chambre. La porte claque et se ferme.

La belle aux cheveux clairs tombe sur le lit, son corset vite délacé libère sa poitrine opulente, blanche comme neige. Mais elle n'a aucune envie d'être la seule à être déshabillée. Elle se tourne vivement et se retrouve sur Jean, surprise. Leurs lèvres s'unissent tandis que le chemisier de soie s'ouvre sur un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire, qui emprisonne deux charmantes collines. Il ne les emprisonne pas plus longtemps. La reine des Glaces caresse la peau fine et satinée des seins de son feu-follet qui ronronne presque sous ses caresses. Elle se penche et mordille doucement l'extrémité sensible de la poitrine de sa partenaire qui frémit et la serre contre elle. Les baisers se font plus brûlants. Ils se posent sur les cous, les clavicules, les lèvres... Les mains courent sur les corps enlacés, taquinant nombrils et dos. Une petite marque rouge apparaît sur leurs seins gauches respectifs, là où se trouvent leurs cœurs...

La rousse prend l'initiative de descendre sa main plus bas,vers l'intimité soyeuse de sa reine.

« Tu veux ? » lui demande-t-elle d'une voix tendre

« … Oui.. Je t'aime. C'est niais et complètement irraisonné mais je t'aime. Je m'en suis aperçue réellement en te voyant danser ce soir. Il paraît qu'il n'y a qu'en voyant une personne danser, manger ou dormir qu'on sait qui elle est... Je sais qui tu es. Celle que j'aime. Je sais que demain tu partiras mais pour cette nuit laisse moi devenir ton amante. »

Un baiser langoureux clôt ses lèvres pendant que la main habile de son aimée masse doucement son cœur intime. Profitant d'un baiser plus passionné, la femme aux cheveux flamme introduit l'un de ses doigts en elle, arrachant un cri à Emma, qui se cambre. Une fois que la jeune femme s'est habituée à sa présence, elle glisse un second doigt puis fait un mouvement lent de va-et-viens qui font gémir la blonde. Cette dernière commence à complètement s'abandonner entre les bras de son aimée. Les va-et-viens s'accélèrent et s'intensifient, les gémissements de la Reine Blanche deviennent plus forts, surtout lorsque Jean se mets à caresser son clitoris . Quand enfin Emma attend le septième ciel, elle devient incapable de se contrôler et son esprit se mêle à celui de son amante. Unies corps et âmes elles font l'amour jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre et restent ensembles même dans leur rêve.

Un rayon de soleil réveille doucement les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se sourient tendrement et Jean se blottit contre sa reine. Elles sont heureuses.

Malheureusement, le jour ne leur appartient déjà plus. Il est temps qu'elles se séparent... Cependant, malgré plusieurs tentatives, elles n'arrivent pas à détruire le lien entre leurs âmes. Tant pis. Elles garderont ainsi une part de l'autre en elles...

Ainsi sous le feu dormira la glace et sous la glace couvera le feu. A jamais.


End file.
